tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Asphyxia
asphyxia (рус. «Асфиксия» («Удушение»)) — оригинальный саундтрек, используемый в качестве открывающей темы аниме (опенинга) ''«Tokyo Ghoul:re»'' и принадлежащий Cö shu Nie. Описание Песня дебютировала в первом эпизоде аниме ''«Tokyo Ghoul:re»'', где использовалась в качестве открывающей темы (опенинга) 3 апреля 2018 года. Сингл был выпущен 6 июня. Треклист сингла Диск 1 (CD) # asphyxia # 最終列車 (Last Train) # PERSON. # asphyxia (TV Edit) Диск 2 (DVD) * asphyxia (Music Video) * TVアニメ“東京喰種トーキョーグール:re” Non-credit Opening Movie Текст песни Оригинал= 夜に閉じ込められた子は 無表情に息を止めた 「だってどうしようもないことばかりじゃない 変えられない世界で溺れている open your eyes 沈む影 どんな今でも これが現実 自由とは何？ あなたがくれた痛みが 愛かもしれないとひとりで期待してた 僕を淘汰する シャーデンフロイデは要らん 態とらしいドラマティックには飽きた discordに耽美して 不条理〝仕方ない〟なんて いつまで言えるのか どれだけ諦めれば気が済むんだろう 笑える 壊れても生きて 期待外れのendroll 何度も折れた心で僕は続く 息を吸う毎に 錆びていく体だから 剥がれ落ちる僕も認めて戦うだけだ」 elegyに少しも表情を変えず 夜の中息をはじめる |-| Ромадзи= Yoru ni tojikomeraretako wa Muhyoujou ni iki wo tometa Datte dou shiyou mo naikoto bakari janai Kaerare nai sekai de oborete iru open your eyes Shizumu kage donna ima demo kore ga genjitsu Jiyuu towa nani? Anata ga kureta itami ga Aikamo shirenai to hitoride kitai shiteta Boku wo touta suru Schadenfreude wa iran Wazato rashii dramatic niwa akita Discord ni tambi shite Fujouri 〝Shikatanai〟nante Itsumade ieru no ka Doredake akiramereba kiga sumun darou Waraeru Koware temo ikite Kitai hazure no endroll Nando mo oretakokoro de boku wa tsuzuku Iki wo suu gotoni Sabite iku karada dakara Hagareochiru bokumo mitomete tatakau dakeda Elegy ni sukoshimo kao wo kaezu Yorunonaka iki wo hajimeru |-| Английский перевод= The child who was trapped in the night, Stopped breathing with expression. After all, there are things you can’t do anything about all over the place. Drowning in a world, you can’t return to... Open your eyes, slumbering shadow. No matter when, this is reality! What is freedom? The pain you touched, might be love, that is I hoped alone. Get rid of me, I don’t need malicious pleasure. It looked like it was intentional. And I'm fed up with being dramatic. Be afraid of a discord. Being absurd is something you can’t do anything about? How long can you say it? How many times have I given up, you had it all arranged right? Laugh. Living on, while being broken. An end to the endroll, you didn't expect. With the heart that was broken many times, I continue. I will live on, because this body continues to rust. Peel me off, You just have to fight me so I can be accepted. Elegy makes the face change a bit. In the night, It will start breathing again. |-| Русский перевод= Ребёнок, пойманный в ловушку ночи, Бесстрастно перестал дышать. Ты тонешь в мире, который не в состоянии изменить, Потому что в нём нет ничего, кроме вещей, с которыми ты ничего не можешь поделать. Открой свои глаза! Тонущие тени, каким бы ни было настоящее, — это реальность. Что такое свобода? Пребывая в одиночестве, я надеялся, Что боль, которую от тебя получил, Может быть любовью. Я прохожу отбор, Но мне нет нужды радоваться чужому горю. Я уже просто наелся Всей этой напускной драматичностью, Эстетствуя над возникающим диссонансом. Как долго ты можешь говорить Абсурдную фразу: «Ничего не поделаешь»? Тебе наверняка станет легче, если откажешься от неё. И ты сможешь смеяться… Даже разбитый, я живу. Я продолжаю с сердцем, Которое было вновь и вновь сломлено Концом, не оправдывающим ожиданий. Каждый раз, когда я вдыхаю, Моё тело продолжает ржаветь. Так что мне остаётся только сражаться, принимая Даже те части меня, которые облупливаются. Ни капельки не меняя выражения своего лица в этой элегии, Он начинает дышать посреди ночи.Перевод с сайта [http://anilyrics.ru/coshunie-asphyxia/ «Anilyrics.ru»]. Видеогалерея 東京喰種：re PV第2弾|''«Cö shu Nie»'' — «asphyxia» во втором трейлере аниме ''«Tokyo Ghoul:re»'' Cö shu Nie – asphyxia (Official Video) “東京喰種トーキョーグール re” OP|Официальное видео «Cö shu Nie» — «asphyxia» на YouTube Внешние ссылки * [http://coshunie.com Официальный веб-сайт «Cö shu Nie»] * [https://twitter.com/co_shu_nie Официальный Twitter-аккаунт «Cö shu Nie»] Примечания Категория:Музыка